Ragu
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Suikoden Tierkreis fanfiction. / Satu-satunya hal yang Chrodechild sesali adalah fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan Fredegund di kerajaan itu. Ia meninggalkan adiknya yang rapuh, dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan. / Haruskah aku melawan adikku sendiri?


Ragu

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Suikoden Tierkreis © Konami

_Warning_: _OOC, __drabble, _pendek, berdasarkan saat Chrodechild melawan Fredegund, _etc_.

* * *

"Seperti masa lalu."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu berdiri di sana. Chrodechild, wanita itu baru saja menantang adik semata wayangnya, Fredegund, untuk duel satu lawan satu. Duel antar mantan puteri dari kerajaan Astrasia, karena kerajaan itu sudah jatuh ke tangan _Order_. Chrodechild, bersumpah untuk mengambil kembali kerajaan Astrasia, melarikan diri dari kerajaan itu bersama anggota _Blades of Night Veil _yang lain untuk membangun kekuatan baru.

"Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas, betapa seringnya kita berhadapan saat latihan." Nada suara Chrodechild terdengar datar.

Satu-satunya hal yang Chrodechild sesali adalah fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan Fredegund di kerajaan itu. Ia meninggalkan adiknya yang rapuh, dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan. Kini, Chrodechild menuai apa yang telah ia lakukan. Di hadapannya, sosok beriris hijau seperti dirinya, dibalut oleh seragam khas pasukan _Order_. Fredegund, dengan mempercayai bahwa hanya ada satu masa depan yang telah ditentukan.

Bukankah itu yang selama ini Chrodechild lawan? Menentang bahwa manusia sejak awal telah memiliki masa depan yang ditentukan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan masa depan itu? Dia yang mempercayai bahwa mereka sendiri yang akan menentukan masa depan mereka? Tapi, kenapa orang-orang tidak mengerti? Kenapa **adiknya** tidak mengerti? Di balik wajah tenangnya, ada sebuah perasaan negatif menyelimuti hati Chrodechild.

* * *

_Haruskah aku melawan adikku sendiri?_

_Tidak, aku bukan melawannya. Aku __**akan**__ menyelamatkannya…_

* * *

"Selalu dirimu, kakakku. Selalu dirimu yang memenangkan setiap duel." Fredegund menyeringai. "Tapi hari ini akan berbeda. Aku telah menyandang _Divine Edge_!" serunya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menghancurkan apa saja yang dilalui, dan mengarah pada Chrodechild.

* * *

_Apa aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkannya?_

_Apa aku bisa?_

* * *

Hasil latihan fisik Chrodechild selama bertahun-tahun terbayar saat ini. Di saat otaknya tidak fokus, refleks tubuhnya telah mengambil alih pertarungan. Wanita itu menghindari serangan Fredegund, dan langsung menerjang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang sama sekali tidak diduga.

_Trang! _Kedua pedang mereka bertemu.

* * *

_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Fredegund?_

_Bagaimana kalau aku malah melukai adikku yang sangat kusayangi itu?_

_Bagaimana kalau…aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?_

* * *

Pedang hitam milik Chrodechild dan pedang milik Fredegund beradu, pemilik mereka mengerahkan tenaga yang dimiliki. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin mundur. Bersamaan dengan itu, mendadak muncul cahaya berwarna keunguan yang menyelimuti kedua pedang Chrodechild dan Fredegund.

"Apa?!" seru Fredegund kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa—" Chrodechild tidak kalah terkejut.

Chrodechild melompat mundur, dan menatap pedangnya yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa cahaya keunguan.

"_Divine Edge_?!" Fredegund menatap pedangnya sebentar, dan cahaya keunguan itu menghilang. "Ini tidak mungkin!"

Melihat cahaya itu, Chrodechild malah merasa tenang. Kenapa dia dengan bodohnya membiarkan semua keraguan itu menyelimuti dirinya? Bukankah ia tidak bisa melihat masa depan, karena itu dia berjuang demi masa depan yang merupakan hasil perjuangannya sendiri? Lalu, buat apa dia mendengarkan keraguannya sendiri?

"Mungkinkah," kata Chrodechild perlahan sambil melihat pedangnya. "Mungkinkah _Divine Edge _adalah suatu pasangan? Seperti _Beads of the Priestess _atau_ Wraith Soul_?"

Chrodechild mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping, dan cahaya keunguan itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Sekarang kita berada dalam kondisi yang sama." Ketegasan terdengar jelas dalam suara Chrodechild. "_Shall we continue_?"

Fredegund mendecih pelan, "Ini…seperti yang kuinginkan!" serunya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Chrodechild mengarahkan pedangnya ke depannya. Kini, ia sudah yakin.

"Bagus. _En garde_."

* * *

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyelamatkan adikku. Pasti…_

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Yume's note: Fanfic pertama Yume di fandom ini. _*sigh* _Barangkali ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran?


End file.
